Wedding
by JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat
Summary: Antonio's economy in in trouble and his boss has ordered him to get married. I'm not good at summeries so just read it ok.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio stared down at the small little black box that he cluched in his hand. A tear ran down his face and he tighten his grip on the box. '_Por que Lovino. How can you think that I would leave you?_...' The Spaniard thought, falling to his knees and burring his face into his hands. A few blocks away, and Italian ran through the streets tears streeming down his face.

-earlier that day-

Antonio walked down the hall, heading to his boss' office. '_this must be important if my boss is asking me to come in today._' He thought. "Hola Señor you need something?" The man behind the desk beconed to Antonio to come and sit down. "Antonio, there is something serious to disscuss"

-Later that day-

"For once this date wasn't cheesey" Lovino stated as he looked out at the river. A few hours eairly the Italian had gotten a call from his overly-affectionate boyfriend, asking him to go out with him that night. Lovino, inwardly happy, refused but agreed after some begging from.

"Well I want only the best por mi amor." The Spaniard said as he pulled his boyfriend, gently planting a kiss on his cheek. "Bastardo.." Lovino grumbled but snuggled up to him. "But this date was different. I know how you economy is. Is it wise to spend this much?"

Antonio looked down to try and meet Lovino's eyes but the italian was looking away, trying to hide his reddening face. "I know. My boss has gotten tired of it...so he came up with a solution..." Antonio looked away. To Lovino this didn't sound good.

"What did he come up with?" The Spaniard sighed and took this lover's hands and stared deep into his eyes. "I have to get married..." Lovino froze. This couldn't be true. Was this date, that was so wonderfull, pland just so he wouldn't feel so bad when Antonio left him?

The Spaniard pulled his Italian closer. "Lovino, you know que te amo, so this is why..." "So that is the reason you asked me out today? To tell me your boss has ordered you to get married!" The Italian shouted and pulled away. "HOW CAN YOU GO OFF AND GET MARRIED WHEN YOU HAVE ME!"

Angry and hurt the Italian turned and started running. "No espera Lovino!" Antonio shouted, catching up to him only to have his hand slapped away. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He shouted and took off, tears streeming down his face.

-few days later-

Feliciano came into his livingroom, dressed in a light blue dress shirt, black tie, black pants and shoes. "Fratello? Are you sure you are ok? I'm worried, you haven't left the house in days." The younger Italian said, walking over to sit next to his brother.

"I'm fine." Lovino mutterd into his pillow. "But Fratello you came home so upset. I'm sure you-" "I SAID I WAS FINE! Now leave me alone!" Feliciano jumped but decided to not press the matter. "Alright...I have to go help set up something" He said looking a text he got. "Call if you need me."

Lovino slumped back down on the couch and the front door closed. Several minutes went by and there was a knock at the door. Lovino, frustrated after a few seconds of knocking, got uyp and open the door. "WHO THE HELL IS IT!"

"You arschloch!" Gilbert shouted bursting in through the door, followed by Francis, and grabbed the Italian by the front front of his shirt. "Che?(what)What the hell are you doing her Potato Bastard II! Get out of my house!" Lovino shouted.

Gilbert glared down at him and slamed him up against the wall. "How could you do that to Tonio!" The Prussian said through grited teeth. "W-What are you talking about? He was going to leave me! All so he can get married!" Lovino retorted

"How much of an idiot are you! Did you ever consider that he wanted to marry you!" Gilbert stated. Lovino stayed quiet, his mind racing. Why didn't that cross his mind? And he said thoes harsh words to him, not even giving him a chance to explain.

"Gilbert, let's go. We have to meet Antonio so we can go pick out a wedding cake for tomorrow." Francis said. The Prussian gave an irritated sigh. "Fine, plus we have to go get our suits fitted." The two friends turned and started heading out.

"No wait! He geting married tomorrow?" Lovino asked, hurring to get to them before they left. "To who?" A hand was held up, Lovino looked at a beautiful dimmond ring before looking at the owner. His body trembled not believing it. "A moi."


	2. Chapter 2

This couldn't be real. There was just no way it was happening. Lovino thought after Antonio's best friends left. '_No! how could he be getting married to that wine drinking French asshole!_' He shouted in his mind. But what could he do.

There was another knock at the door, this time a lot softer than befor. Lovino wiped away some of the tears and headed to the door. "Si?" He answered. "Oh my Romano you look terrible!" The Italian look out to find Alice, a brown basket of tomatos in her possesion.

"Alice?What are you doing here?" Lovino asked, stepping aside to let her in. "I heard from Elizabetha,who heard from you brother, that you haven't been yourself." The Belgian girl said stepping inside. She turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Branden(Come on), let's talk."

Over the corse of two hourse Lovino explained everything that had had been going on in his mind. " Then just now, that Albino Potato Bastard and the Wine Bastard came over and told me that the French asshole is..." He couldn't continue.

"I know. Francis is marrying Antonio." Alice said patting him on the back. "What am I going to do! How can that Tomato Bastard get married to him!" Lovino exclaimed. The blonde haired girl sighed. "Well Romano, Honey, then why did you run away?"

"I don't know...Cause I'm an idiot."He sniffled. "I thought he was going to leave me. I didn't know he was going to propose. Why would he want me anyway, I don't have anything to offer his economy." Alice got up and pulled the Italian to her.

She gently rubbed his back. "Romano listen, Antonio loves you. He loves you more than you can imagian." Alice said. "His boss did want him to marry Francis, but Antonio argued back because he loves you." Lovino looked up, his eyes red.

"What am I going to do Alice? I don't want him to end up with that Bastard!" Lovino asked. "Dear there is no good way to say UP!" She shouted. " If you love him as much as he loves you, then you will stop the wedding and tell him how you feel."

The Italian looked at her and nodded. "Wonderfull! Look I got you an invataion to the wedding. It has the time,date, and place. Don't make any mistakes." She told him, handing him a small envelope. "Grazie, Alice" He said taking it.

Alice placed her basket on the small table in the living room. "I have to go, Lars probbly had dinner ready." She said. Lovino walked her to the door and waved as she left. Closing the door, he turned his attention to the invatation. '_I can't loose him...I have to stop that_ wedding!'

(Ok I lied im actually going to have 3 chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

Well peoples I'm sorry I didn't update in forever! But I kind of lost interest in the story, till I was left without internet for about a month. So I finally overcame my laziness and finished! Sorry if it sucks but here we go!

* * *

><p>The sound of bells echoed though out the the citty of Miradrid as the sun floated high in the endless sky. Many Nations were making their way into one of the many churches, all dressed in nice tuxes or dresses. Everyone was there, well almost everyone.<p>

"Hey Alice" Elizabeta shouted hurring over to her. "Where is Romano, isn't he supose to be here?" Alice nodded as she looked around. "I gave him the invatation, I do hope he shows up." She said. A loud whistle sounded over the croud of people.

"Alright everyone take your seats, the cerimonie is about to start." Arthur annaounced, rubbing his ear after Alfred's loud whistle. Everyone quickly took their seats as Roderich took his place at the piano and Alice in the back. The music stared and she made her way down, throwing flowes.

The sound of fast moving feet was barely heard through the busstle of the city. 'DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP!' Lovino thought as he pushed people out of the way. 'I just hope I'm not late!'

Hurring up to the church, the Italian took a second to fix himself up before taking a look inside. 'Shit!' From where he stood Lovino had a very clear view of his Spaniard, smiling as he held Francis' hand. "Now then, as always, if anyone objects to this union speak now or for ever hold their peace."

Silence. Several people looked around, as if expecting some one to stand up. 'Damn is he not here?' Alice thought, quickly glancing at the door. "Very well then." The Presit said looking back at his book. "Now do you, Francis Bonnefoy, take Antonio Fernandez Carriedro as your Husband?"

"Oui, I do." Then the attention was turned to the Spaniard. "And do you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take Francis Bonnefoy as your Husband?" A slight pause as the countries looked at into eachother's eyes, verde and bleu clashing. "Si, I-"

"NO!" The door flew open as everyone stood up to see who had come in. A panting Italian stood there, his white tux hanging off him, and hair a mess. "Fratello!" Feliciano shouted and hurried to his big brother." What are you doing here?"

Some more panting."I'm here...to stop this!" He said and walked down the carpet and up to the alter. "You Bastard what on earth do you think you're doing?!" Lovino demaned looked up at Antonio. "How can you be getting married to HIM!"

Several whispers went around as the scene played out. "Lovino..please leave. You don't belong here." Antonio said in monotone. "And I'm marring Francis for my country." He said turning away. "No I'm not going!I can't let you do this! Please!"

"Alright that is enough." Francis said steping up to block Lovino from Antonio. "Why would you want to stop this anyway? Why do you care anyway, all you have ever done to him is call him names and mistreat him." Francis stated." I treat him much better."

"I-I..." The Italian trailed off looking away. He knew it was true. Francis would be a better patner for Antonio, both as a boyfriend and a financial country, but he couldn't let that French bastard take the only person he loved away.

"I...know...and I'm sorry."Lovino's shoulders shook and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. "But I can't just give up! Antonio ti amo!" He shouted grabbing the front of the Spaniard's tux and looking up in to his bright green eyes."Ti Amo Antonio!"

Antonio raised a hand and cupped Lovino's cheek. "Lovino do you really mean that?" He asked, a hopeful expretion eched on his face. "Si,I do" He said. "Then does that mean that you also take him as your husband?Lovino Vargas?" The priest asked.

Looking up at his boyfriend's eyes, the Italian smiled and noded. "And do you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take-" "Por el amor de dios,si!" (For the love of god yes!) The priest nodded"Then I pronouce these countries united!" Cheers went around as Lovino launched himself at Antonio, kissing him.

The after party was a chaotic. Gilbert, Arthur, and Matthias had gotted wasted, mostly Arthur, and danced on table tops. Alfred stared a cake fight, and Xiang has nearly blown up the room with all his fireworks. Even though the police had to be called seveal times it was great.

Now the party had wined down, Alfred had taked Arthur home hours ago, same with Lukas and Mathias. Feliciano had insited that he and Ludwig had to get home imideatly, aparently he stared getting hot after drinking some punch.

Others had simply gotten bored and left or had important meetings the next day, now the only people that remained were Rodrich, who was seranating his wife, Matthieu who was sleeping on Gilbert's shoulder, Francis who was talking with Gilbert, and the Newly Weds.

"I'm so happy that you came back to me, Lovi."Antonio whispered into his husband's ear. "I am too..Antonio." The two just swayed back and forth to the piano melody. Looking over to his friends, Antonio gave them a secret thumbs up, which they returned.

"You know I seriously thought this plan was gonna fail." Gilbert comented taking a gulp of his drink."I did as well. But I guess this show's how much Lovino truly loves Antonio."Francis smiled and took a sip of his wine."Hey let me ask yah something"

Gilbert sat up a litlle, still making sure not to wake the Canadian on his shoulder. "Would you every really have gone through that marraige if you boss had known about it?" Francis gave a laugh. "Non, mon ami. I would never, besides,I'm already married."He said as he took hold of a cross around his neck.

The end

* * *

><p>THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING I LOVES YOU ALL! and 20 points to what ever house can guess who Francis is married to!<p> 


End file.
